herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy Carter (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Your Majesty English England Ruth Barton Marge Miss Union Jack Miss Wendy Wanda Doctor Katherine Wexford Aunt Peggy (by Sharon) |origin = Captain America: The First Avenger |status = Deceased |occupation = Military Official Guardian Nurse (formerly) S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent |skills = Master spy Master investigator Expert marksmanship Expert martial artist Expert tactician Multilingualism Scientist Skilled thief |hobby = Spending time with her allies. Saving the world. |goals = Guard Captain America (succeeded). |family = see below |friends = Captain America, James Barnes |enemies = Red Skull, Arnim Zola, HYDRA |type of hero = Secret Agent}} Margaret "Peggy" Carter was a major character in the and the deuteragonist of the Marvel film . After the events of the film, she becomes the titular protagonist in the TV series . She is the first girlfriend of Steve Rogers. She is also one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D., and had served as a soldier during against HYDRA. In , she is an old woman who appeared to be suffering from . She eventually passed away in . She is portrayed by . Personality Carter is tough and resilient, standing strong whenever she is mistreated, be it by man or woman. She has a sarcastic streak, and can also become close to a select few people, such as Steve Rogers, Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis, and a few others. Though she believes in morality, she will lie, if the situation calls for it, including the period when she was hiding her involvement with Howard Stark from the SSR. A loyal soldier, Carter will do whatever is needed to get the job done, very nearly having Howard Stark shot out of the sky, when he was endangering the city of New York. Such sacrifices wound her; she does not enjoy it. Being somewhat no-nonsense, Carter does not take kindly to messing about during a mission or when there is work to be done. She is also quite clever, always able to work her way out of a pinch at a moment's notice. Though her number of dear friends is slim, she is exceedingly appreciative to those she has. Abilities *'Master Spy': Carter was able to infiltrate Castle Kaufmann and free Abraham Erskine with her disguise as "Eva". Likewise, she was able to flawlessly mimic other accents. She knew how to manipulate the sexist stereotypes of her time to her advantage by bringing coffee to a meeting in order to spy on it and seducing a man to gain information. She also spent time at Bletchley Park during the early years of World War II, learning code breaking skills. *'Master Investigator': Carter was able to solve the Leviathan case very efficiently, including deducing that the person who manipulated Stark would be one of the women he had been with, and that that woman would likely have scars on her wrists from years of handcuffing herself to a bedpost. In a lot of cases Carter was able to connect evidence or spot things that her colleagues missed. *'Expert Martial Artist': Carter was a highly skilled martial artist. Carter used her fighting skills to defeat Sasha Demidov before he could kill her. She was able to defeat several highly skilled agents with little effort. Despite initially being overwhelmed, Carter managed to defeat Dottie Underwood, a highly trained Red Room assassin. Carter was also able to silently subdue the guards of the Zodiac. Carter uses a direct and highly versatile fighting style; she is adept at constantly using her surroundings to her advantage. Carter is able to quickly use the weapons or clothing of her opponents against them. Highly opportunistic and able to improvise quickly, Carter could use nearly every item available to her as an improvised weapon. *'Expert Marksman': During the assassination of Abraham Erskine, Carter was able to kill the driver of Heinz Kruger, as he drove towards her, without fear of being hit. She chided Rogers for interrupting her shot when she aimed for Kruger. While trying to obtain Zodiac, Carter shot at a steel door multiple times hitting the same spot to create a hole large enough for the gas grenade she had planned to drop. }} *'Expert Tactician': Though they were all seasoned war veterans, the Howling Commandos took instruction from Carter on how to infiltrate the Red Room Academy, following her leadership on how to divide the men and what to do in a given situation. Though both leaders of their respective branches of the SSR, Thompson and Sousa referred to Carter's plan to fight Whitney Frost. *'Scientist': Carter had knowledge of chemistry, knowing how to use simple household items to create a compound necessary to defuse a bomb. *'Thief': Carter was able to pickpocket an access card from an employee of Isodyne Energy with ease; however, she was not successful in using her Brooch Key to access Daniel Sousa's desk because he was too close to her. *'Multilingualism': Carter could speak and read English, Russian and German fluently. Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Pin': At the formation of S.H.I.E.L.D., pins with the symbol of the agency were given to every agent, including Carter. Weapons ': Carter carried a Walther PPK as her sidearm during her time serving with the Strategic Scientific Reserve. She used the weapon to shoot at Heinz Kruger while trying to prevent his escape following the Assassination of Abraham Erskine, and to raid a warehouse in New York City during the search of Zodiac. *' ': Carter changed her weapon of choice to a similar model following the end of World War II. She used it mostly to threaten her enemies, such as Leet Brannis when she confronted him both at the Roxxon Refinery and in Cedar Grove. She also carried the weapon when investigating The Heartbreak until Jerome Zandow disarmed her, and while Howard Stark gave a press conference at the New York City Hall. She continued to use it when she traveled to Los Angeles, in order to defend herself from the men trying to kill Jason Wilkes, and when confronting Jack Thompson for wanting to detonate a bomb that would stop Whitney Frost but sacrificing Jason Wilkes' life. *' ': Carter chose this pistol from the arsenal at the Strategic Scientific Reserve Headquarters, and used it to shoot at Steve Rogers, testing the resistance of a Vibranium Shield he was carrying. Some years later, Carter obtained another from one of the Maggia members that were sent back to the desert to recapture her and Edwin Jarvis, using it to threaten the two goons and escape in the van where they had previously been kept as hostages. *' ': Carter used this weapon during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters, killing many HYDRA soldiers, specifically making a HYDRA soldier with a flamethrower burst into flames. *' ': The standard assault weapon used by agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve following World War II. She already used it at the end of the war, in an attack at the last known HYDRA base that led to the capture of Werner Reinhardt. Carter was also issued one when she joined a mission at the Soviet Union, using it against Leviathan soldiers during an infiltration into the Red Room Academy. *' ': Carter managed to obtain one of these weapons while undercover on Castle Kaufmann, using it to liberate Abraham Erskine. *' ': Carter took one of shotguns to investigate Howard Stark's Warehouse when Stark was kidnapped by Johann Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood. Before she could rescue Stark or stop the two Leviathan operatives, Underwood disarmed her, and had to defeat her in a hand-to-hand combat. Carter also used this shotgun to confront Underwood a year later, arresting her when Underwood tried to commit a robbery at the Bowery Savings Bank. *' ': Carter carried this shotgun when she went to the Chadwick Ranch to rescue Dottie Underwood from Whitney Frost, but she was disarmed when Edwin Jarvis failed to enter the right code on the Jitterbug. *' ': Carter, Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa took these shotguns when they set up the ultimate trap for Whitney Frost at the Stark Pictures set, opening a rift to attract her and remove the Zero Matter from her body. *' ': Edwin Jarvis gave Carter one of Howard Stark's hunting rifles loaded with tranquilizer darts in order to capture Rufus Hunt to interrogate him about his employers. Though Carter accurately shot the dart against Hunt, she had to struggle with him to hit him a second time with the dart, and Carter ended up hitting Hunt in the head with the back of the rifle. *' ': A smoke grenade that Carter used to clear the room where Zodiac was being stored, incapacitating the only guard inside. }} Espionage Gear *'Pick-Lock Wristwatch' *'Sweet Dreams Lipstick' *'Brooch Key' *'Camera Pen' *'Hot Wire' Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest' *'Grappling Hook Gun': Carter used this to escape with Abraham Erskine from Castle Kaufmann. *'Stun Light Device' Appearances Gallery Peggy-Carter-CATFA.jpg|Peggy Carter in Captain America: The First Avenger. Peggy-Carter-SP.jpg Steve-and-Peggy-kiss.jpg|Peggy and Steve share a kiss. Carter-AOS.jpg|Agent Carter in season two's of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent-Carter-Profile.jpg|Peggy in ABC's Agent Carter. 1989_Peggy_Carter.png|Peggy in Ant-Man, 1989. Old_Peggy_Full.png|An elder Peggy, reuinting with Steve in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Captain-America-and-Peggy.jpg|Peggy in Steve's hallucination in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Peggy-Endgame-1970.png|Peggy in Avengers: Endgame in 1970, before a time-travelled Steve enters. Captain-America-Happy-Ending.png|Peggy and Steve finally have their dance. Trivia *In the comics, Peggy Carter was a freedom fighter with the French Resistance during , and her relationship with Gabe Jones was one of the first inter-racial relationships in comics. *According to S.H.I.E.L.D. files, Peggy joined the Special Air Service (SAS) in 1936. In reality, SAS wasn't formed before July 1941. *At the end of when Nick Fury first encounters the bewildered Steve Rogers, Steve mentions that he is 70 years late for a date that he planned with Peggy. *In , Peggy appears in short flashbacks conceived by Steve Rogers when he was using a punching bag in the gym. *Peggy and Dottie Underwood shared the first same-sex kiss in the . *When Carter drinks alcohol, she prefers whiskey. *Peggy has two bullethole scars on her right shoulder. *In the comics, Peggy shares many physical and biographical similarities with Cynthia Glass, such as being a friend and love interest to Steven Rogers both before and after his transformation, and being considered his first love. **However, Cynthia was a Nazi spy who sacrificed her life to save Steve from the Red Skull. Peggy was decidedly more patriotic. Behind the Scenes *There was a scene intended for where Steve reunites with an old "Peggy Carter", but this was never released into the theatrical cut and was never even filmed. They partially reintegrated the scene in . However, there is a deleted scene in where Steve finds files about the deceased Howling Commandos and Peggy Carter. Her address and telephone number are on the file, but Steve decides to not make a call. *Peggy's S.H.I.E.L.D. file in the deleted scene from The Avengers lists her current address as "57-J Merryweather, Winchester, U.K.". However, in Captain America: The Winter Soldier she is shown to be living in a retirement home in . *Peggy Carter is the most frequently recurring character in the , having been featured in five movies ( , , , and ), an and two TV series ( and ). * was offered the role, but she turned it down. Navigation Category:Female Category:Guardians Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Thieves Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Special Agents Category:Amazons Category:Elderly Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:MAD Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Outright